Say it back
by GrandpaGamzee
Summary: On nights like this, the bars are quiet just the way you like it.


This is my first time writing for Hashimada[Otpforlife!] and this was originally going to used for Illusions during the Hashimadaminibang but forgot to write it. This is mainly based on my headcanons with my sis.

Rated M for you obviously know what. So you don't like then don't read.

...

On nights like this the bars are quiet, just the way you like it. No one to congratulate you on your wonderful service. No one to bother you and ask was it hard?  
No, on nights like this where the village lay asleep and the only sound that shutters in the still air is faint drops that roll down your dazed eyes roll down to the glass in his hands and blinks once or twice before wiping the remaining tears away.

"So you're still in here, Hashirama."

The voice had snapped the senju's head around like a whip, his body twisting so fast that he lost balance and fell out of the bar stool only to hit the unforgiving cold floor. That voice. It was so familiar. Hashirama looked around him and was not surprised to see no one around him. It was just him in this bar since the bartender was used to the Hokage coming in on late nights to drink away the stress of his title. Or was it just something more?  
Hashirama's lips parted slightly. "Yes." He answered not knowing whether it was just the alcohol he was talking too. When the senju heard no response he sighed and with a grumble of pain the man rose to his feet slowly, stumbling a bit as he seated himself back in the stool and poured himself another shot of sake in which he downed instantly. Maybe he was going crazy? It had just been a few weeks since that day. That horrible day. Madara the man he cared for the most, his personal hero and everything was dead. Laying in a mixture of blood and water. Another shot of the sake had drowned that memory out as he mumbled to himself in an almost drunken happiness. His brother had warned him about his drinking problem and it had only gotten worse when Madara was gone. He would leave his home in the middle of the night since nightmares would wake him up anyway. To the bar he went to drown out all the guilt he felt in his heart. He liked to tell himself in his drunken fits things like "If you would have listened to me this wouldn't happen..." and "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh god please I'm so sorry" would spill out of him in whispers to himself.

"You don't look so good." That voice again. "You always were the one to go drinking whenever you lost against me, and now..." The voice had drowned off into mumbles now.

Hashirama grinded his teeth and in a fit of sudden rage, his chakra flared up and he slammed his fist onto the table making it crack all the way down to the floor. "Shut up!" He spat. Then he was silent.  
Rubbing a shaking hand through his hair he calmed down and shook his head he raised the glass in his hand to down another shot only for his wrist to be grabbed gently. His face went white as his brown eyes widened and darted to the hand on his wrist. Those thin fingers and those black gloves. "Madara..."

Onyx met brown and with a smirk the uchiha sat down in the stool next to the baffled senju. "Are you surprised to see me?" his voice cooed with the usual cold but this time held a sense of worry. It was confusing. Hashirama put the glass down and reached out to touch his 'friends' face only for it to get smacked away so suddenly with now a thin finger poking into his nose. "What's worng Hashirama? You look like you have seen a ghost?"

"No..I just..." Hashirama sighed. "I am glad to see you. Actually I am thrilled!" he said in a bit of excitment.

Madara raised and brow and with a heavy sigh brought his finger down to meet those pesky senju lips he just could never get away from. Hashirama was so needy sometimes it almost made him sick. "Please don't go on another rant on how happy you are to see me, I only came to see if you were alright and not dead, passed out on the floor like you usually are whenever we have drinks together." Hashirama was only silent as Madara kept on talking to him like he was his mother, scolding and unforgiving as always. Hashirama's thoughts pondered for a while. How was this possible? He was dead! He had killed his best friend! He had buried him with his own hands and yet here he was. Talking and making those disgusted and cold faces he came to know and...

"Madara."

The uchiha stopped in his rant and shot a glare, his eyes flickering a dangerous red as he snarled, almost bearing his white teeth. He really hated being interupted. With his glare still holding on the senju, Madara folded his arms now, crossed his legs and huffed in anger. "What..." he growled with a bitter tone.

"I love you." He didn't stop even when Madara had moved to turn from him only to be grabbed by the shoulders with strong hands and turned right back around to face him. "I love you Madara, I love you with all my-"  
"Enough! I was wrong to come here and worry for you..." Madara got up and shoved Hashirama off roughly and when he was reached for again he slammed his fist into the senju's jaw sending him to the ground with a hard thud. Madara turned, his back facing the senju as he began to walk off. Hashirama snarled and with a quick shot of the sake nearest to him he shot his hand forward, yanked Madara by his unruly mat of black hair and pulled him to face him once more, holding the struggling and cursing uchiha with his god like strength. "Why won't you say it back..." Hashirama whispered knowing the uchiha's sense of hearing could reach him. "Let go of me you ba-" "WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY IT BACK TO ME!?" Madara's head shot down but growled when a large hand grabbed his chin and forced it up. Red meeting brown once more. "Why, please explain why you don't ever say it back." Hashirama's eyes were filled with regret and sorrows and it made Madara want to scream. But he remained silent. Always so silent. This is how it had always been for them. They both felt something a little more than just a best friend for one another and yet whenever it came to Madara showing affection it was always silent. He would do everything he could to avoid the Senju's eyes as he talked to him. All Madara ever wanted to do in moments of passion or even anger was just run away and never talk about it. Hashirama would ask if things were okay with him? Are you happy here? Do you love me too? Still always the same silence he was receiving now an it pissed him off to no end.

Madara gave a battle cry mixed with Hashirama's name as he used his weight to shove back the taller man who was lost in thought,toppling over him with Hashirama now on his back, the back of his head hitting the bottom of the bar table hard, with Madara straddling his hips taking a kunai out and holding it dangerously close to Hashirama's throat. His head was spinning and he closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves that were screaming with pain at him. "Madara you don't have to be so-"

He was gone?

Hashirama sat up rather abruptly taking no heed to the pain that throbbed in his head, looking all around him for Madara and yet he could not sense nor see him anywhere. He began to panic as he rose to his feet in a flash and paced around the bar. "Madara! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, you know I would never raise my voice with you." He called out. Then it hit him as he laid his eyes upon the bar table top to see it was unharmed and a crack that was there before out of his anger was gone like it never have happened. Was it an illusion? A sick joke his mind decided to play on him? Hashirama sighed and sat back down and knocked the glass over and off the table it smashing to pieces just below where he sat. Instead he grabbed the half empty bottle, drinking it down till now that was gone and now was on the ground along with the pieces of the glass. So the Madara he saw then wasn't real? Just a fragment of his imagination haunting him? Hashirama bit his bottom lip to hold back a choking sob, both hand s covering his face as he leaned over the table, elbows resting down. He began to sob to himself quietly. The harsh reality of it all was the fact that Madara was long dead and gone forever from his li-

"Stop being so depressing." The voice rang out once more but the Senju didn't raise his hands away from his face but only listen. For a long moment it was quiet and only the small sounds of Hashirama's last remaining sobs could be heard. Then the voice rang out again. "You were always so sensitive! Was it because I knocked over your precious salad again?" Hashirama couldn't help but smile at this, raising his hands away and reached over to grabbed and twist off the top to another bottle and drink it down slowly. "You know I hate that, I basically starved because of you Madara." "Maybe I wanted you to starve." "No you didn't." "Yes I did, your salads were always so irritating anyway, so perfectly made and you took forever just to make one." Hashirama arched his back, sitting up bursting with laughter. "Thats why you knocked them over every time I made one? It was like my mission to guard my salad or even get two bites out of it before you came strolling in out of nowhere and-"  
"Knock it over?"  
Hashirama turned his head and smiled to see Madara once more sitting next to him on the bar stool, a little closer to him than before. "exactly, if I ever attempted to knock over your beanbuns you would kill me!" He laughed.  
Madara blinked and slightly smiled turning his head to face forward, the fringe of his hair hiding his face from the Senju. "I would kill you, throw you into a fire that I started with my own flames and watch you rot. Along with your salad you just made. Eat my beanbuns and warm myself by the fire." Hashirama pouted, his lip brought out as his head fell into the usual depressing glow that now surrounded him. His head titled up though as he heard Madara began to laugh to himself, it was so soothing to hear. Just the sound of him happy could make Hashirama's world. Hashirama then decided to play Madara's game as he would usually do to get the Uchiha to pay attention to him. His raised up to move that fringe in front behind his ear, revealing his entire face then turned forward and pretended to ignore him as he drank some more from his bottle. Madara blinked and growled. He hated his entire face showing but didn't move his hand to fix it either but looked at Hashirama. The man was stunning in profile he had to admit. Hashirama stared at the bottle in his hands. Was this another illusion of his mind? Madara was dead and this Madara was just brought up because he was drunk? Either way. It was still him. His brows furrowed as he frowned slightly, a cold yet gentle hand brushing against his cheek caught him off gaurd as he turned to find the Uchiha leaning over towards him his face very close to his own, lips parted as they pressed against his own tenderly which was so unlike Madara to be so kind. He stayed like that for a moment, before drawing back and swiveling in the bar stool so his back was facing him. "I love you, Hashirama."

Hashirama blinked as if those words did not register, then his eyes widened brimming with tears and he lunged for Madara who this time he did not try and run or hit him but did give a struggle a bit as his arms embraced the Uchiha in a tight hold, his head resting just between his shoulder and neck. "Let me guess, you don't know how happy it makes you to hear that from me eh? Hashirama." The senju was quiet. "Idiot senju..." Madara turned down his head to lay a small kiss ontop of Hashirama's head, resting his cheek on the soft head of dark brown hair and with a heavy sigh he closed his eyes. Hashirama nuzzled him for a bit as Madara raised a hand to pet the side of his head then Madara felt it. His back arched just slightly against the man behind him and his lips parted silently in a gasp as lips touched and sucked down on his neck. He tried to move his hands to stop him only to come to the horrifying realization that both were now being held against him as the Senju adjusted his hold on the smaller Uchiha. Escape was almost impossible now. He allowed the kisses for now, feeling those lips kiss up and down, stopping to suck on a few spots long enough to leave a mark. Hashirama's tongue peeking out through his lips every so often that left Madara melting beneath his touch. His neck had to be the most sensitive part on his body, being that is is always covered by his mane of hair it's never touched but when it is the uchiha can't help but succumb to the pleasure that is received. Hashirama kissed him all over his neck as his tongue glided across perfect skin as he bit down lightly on the spot just between where his shoulder begins and his neck ends. That did it. In less than a second Hashirama felt his head spinning has Madara crashed the back of his against Hashirama's forehead sending his weight backwards, throwing him off balance as he fell off the stool with a hard thud against the wooden floor boards, somehow Madara had gotten loose out of his grip during the confusion and when the senju came to, his eyes now focused on Madara now straddling his hips, crawling over him like an animal that sent Hashirama into a sexual frenzy leaning up to slam his lips into the Uchiha's who to his now irritation shoved his head head back to the ground with a teasing finger wavering side to side in his face. Madara was always the ring leader in this game. Madara reminded him of a lion tamer with his overwhelming need to be dominate. His breath hitched with a skillful roll of the uchiha's hips on his groin, Madara taking no time to remove all those pesky Senju clothing. So much clothing! "You really do have a horrible taste in fashion Hashirama."  
Hashirama responded with a pout, parting his lips retaliate only for them to be bitten down on by his attacker in a rough and determined kiss. Hashirama responded, lips molding together as mouths opened together, tongues danced with one another in a battle for dominance. Hashirama knew though and he has learned from experience if he doesn't let Madara win for now he would be left alone to his sexual frustration as it had happened many times before. Backing down he allowed Madara's tongue into his mouth. Madara smirked into the sloppy kiss tasting every inch of his Senju. Yes his Hashirama. He released their battle for a much needed breath, saliva trailing down both their chins and bruised lips showing in the dim light of the bar like battle scars. Madara smiled, whipped his hair around to one side and wasted no time in lavishing the taller man in kisses and harsh sucks all over his body, his hands exploring every inch of his senju. Hashirama was obviously much more toned than he was, at least thicker in muscle and other things...but Madara was no scrawny weakling either. His skin was paler than his Hashirama's but Madara kinda liked the skin tone difference between the two. With a yank to his long brown hair he was pulled into another forgivingly rough kiss, teeth biting down into his lips that made him twitch in pain just slightly. Madara locked eyes, now sharingan red with Hashirama's and almost laughed at how desperate the other man looked to take over. But this was Madara's game and Hashirama had to learn to play along. He rolled his hips once more on the now exposed and painfully hard cock below him and smile wickedly as he rolled his hips harder with a steady rhythm. "You are dying inside aren't you, Ha-shi-ra-ma~?" Madara leaned over, his hands propped down against Hashirama's chest as he arched his back so beautifully as his knees straddled those strong naked hips as his own still clothed ones began to dip down and roll against Hashirama's cock. The senju leaned his head back, digging it into the wooden floor as his hands latched onto Madara's hips with a vise grip but whined in frustration when Madara stopped, shot him a glare that could kill with those now mangekyo eyes. "I'm in control." Without another word Madara smacked both strong hands off in which Hashirama had released him afraid he might leave if he didn't. Madara smiled softly. A face Hashirama was concerned about and in the next moment his concern melted away in a pleasurable groan as his cock was grabbed by thin fingers. Madara took the moment to scoot his body down, using his legs to spread Hashirama's so he could sit in between them as he leaned down giving a quick lick to the tip. Hashirama's eyes closed as he sighed heavily. Madara pumped him slowly, oh to slow with those thin fingers licking away the beading of precum that formed at the tip. Madara smiled at the deep moan he received and opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking down on it hard. Hashirama's eyes snapped open, his hand tangling in spiky black hair as his other arm propped himself up on one elbow. His head rolled back when he felt Madara engulf half his throbbing cock into that very hot mouth. Madara bobbed his head slowly, his hand moving him as well in a steady but slow rhythm. It was just like Madara to torture him like this. Madara hummed to himself a bit as his fingers let go and he slowly welcomed more of Hashirama into his mouth. Thankfully he didn't have much of a gag reflex, sucking harder now. Hashirama tightened his grip in that unruly hair feeling the uchiha wolfing him down. Oh god he was so close!  
"Ma-Madara...I'm so close." Hashirama moaned in his deep baritone that almost melted the Uchiha. Madara, with a smirk released Hashirama with a slight pop at the end, swirling his tongue around is lips. The senju wined at the loss but was star struck as the uchiha pushed him back onto the ground and straddled right back over his hips and again oh so slowly began to undress himself. Hashirama gritted his teeth together. He couldn't take it anymore! With a flare of confidence and irritation he lunged at the Uchiha pinning him down by his wrists, his legs spread apart around powerful hips, Madara spat at him in return for the harsh over turning gesture. Hashirama didn't care though as he ripped the Uchiha's clothes off, neither caring for the curse words he received over ruining his Uchiha clothing. Madara though was just as sexually frustrated as even the Senju though, his now naked hips moving against Hashirama. "Please, hurry the fuck up!" Madara snarled. Hashirama shook his head and pressed his fingers to Madara' lips who blinked in anger and confusion. "I don't want to hurt you." The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the comment and took in the first three fingers into his hot and wet mouth, coating them in saliva as he nipped each tip as they were takin out and presented to Madara's entrance. His face reddened deeply and turned his head away from the senju only to once again be brought back to face him with a hand on his chin. "Please look at me while I do this. Don't look away again." Madara bit his lip at the caring expression the senju carried and nodded slowly. Hashirama smiled and slipped the first finger in, then the second followed by the third slowly. Madara moaned rolling his head back, his eyes still locked on Hashirama though as they began to move within him, stretching his hole apart. "Fuck...Hashi-ah!" faster they moved, scissoring the moaning uchiha just beneath the powerful senju. "Alright that's en-enough..."  
"But I don't want it to hu-"  
Madara snarled and pulled on Hashirama's brown locks down to his face, kissing him roughly once more then released him with a shove.  
"SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"  
Sharingan flared and spinned and Hashirama bit his lip and in a heart beat those fingers were removed and he was filling him with something much more thicker and delicious. Madara's eyes widened, his head flung back to the ground, thin legs wrapping around strong hips as they bucked up into to him trying to find their rhythem. "FUCK!" Madara moaned loudly as Hashirama tried to hold back from just pounding him into the ground with everything he's got, but it was hard with Madara's ass squeezing him to death! After a few or more angled thrust he hit the spot that made the uchiha scream is name and cling to him, nails dug into his shoulders, blood pooling around them as Madara moved his hips trying to match Hashirama's powerful thrusts. "Ah!-Right there! Fuck me! Hashi-ahh!rama!" Hashirama panted and moaned as he moved faster and harder now, wrecking the body below him with his strength and perfectly angled thrusts to hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside that made Madara twitch and scream his name over and over again, both their bodies glistening in sweat. "Ohh! Hashirama! I'm-I'm close! Please harder! Faster!" Hashirama complied with he demands moving as fast as he could and pounding him into the ground almost hard enough to leave bruises, his large hands held Madara's hips hard. He was close. Just wanted to spill everything into Madara. Hashirama groaned locking his eyes with Madara's half lidded ones. "I love you. I love you Madara."  
Hashirama waited quietly for the response he had always wanted to hear but never received in these moments. Madara moaned his name but not what he wanted to hear. "I love you Madara! Please!" with a perfect angled hard thrust to Madara's sweet spot and Hashirama's mouth leaning down to suck harshly on Madara's sensitive neck had the Uchiha coming. His body arched up into the senju, his mouth open in a silent scream of Hashirama's name as his toes curled , ankles locked together trying to stop Hashirama from continuing but that didn't happen. Those powerful hips kept rolling deep into the Uchiha. Madara panted and moaned and shot a glare at Hashirama. "Do-don't you dare Hash-ah! Hashiramaaa~!" Madara's demand fell on deaf ears. "Not until you say it." he almost growled locking his eyes with Madara. "Don't you cum in-Ah!" another angled thrust shut him up. "Say it." Madara growled at him and bit his lip hard. "I love you..." he whispered as softly as possible. Hashirama furrowed his brows, lifting Madara's hips off the ground, thrusting in deeper than before making the Uchiha scream in pleasure. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU HASHIRAMAAAA!" Hashirama smiled and grunted with a few more rolls of his hips he was coming too. Spilling his entire being into Madara who only closed his eyes and snarled. Madara didn't like to be owned. He felt it was like a brand he just could not erase. The ultimate form of being dominated was belonging to someone entirely.

They both were left panting harshly as Hashirama pulled out his flaccid cock from Madara who whined at the feeling of loss. "I love you too Madara."  
Madara growled but smiled as he leaned up with the last of his strength and hugged the senju to him closely. "You know...I never hated you, not once. So please, idiot senju." Madara's expression softened and with a sorrowful smile, tears brimming his eyes as he burrowed his head into the senju's shoulder. "Please don't cry."

Hashirama closed his eyes and for a long silent moment he held his breath and when he released he blinked a few times and smiled looking around to see no one around him. He was on the floor fully clothed and the broken pieces of glass on the floor had cut into his hand. For a while he stared at the wound, blood trickling down his palm to his wrists to stain his white senju clothing. He stood up and looked around him once more, fixing the stool he fell out of and picked up the bottle of sake and downed the rest of what was left. With a heavy sigh he left the bar into the night , walking the dark and sleeping village path back home. He stared at his bleeding palm for a moment and stopped seeing translucent drops seeping into his wound. Those last words of his friend now echoed into his head. On that day, he killed his best friend, his lover, his everything. It was raining. He fell to his knees in front of him. He was dead. Dragging himself closer, his tired and bloodied arms picked up the body and held it close to his his chest, sobbing softly as the thunder and rain drained out any other sound. Head began to grow dim and dark, his vision wavering on the light. A hand had graced his red cheeks and in that moment Hashirama looked down to see Madara's sharingan eyes staring straight into his own. Thunder had clashed with lighting, the rumbling as the uchiha slowly raised his head to brush his lips against his own. With a soft smile, Madara had faded from his vision, his body and mind failing to keep him awake. The last thing he ever heard was the only thing he ever wanted.

"I love you, Hashirama."


End file.
